In The End
by Sheikah Ninja
Summary: Don't be scared when you feel something unknown. Otherswise, it may be too late in the end.


**Well I decided to write another one concerning sheik and link. This one there isn't a lot of boy love but its there. This one is more aguish so if you don't like don't read.**

"Dialog"

_Thought_

**Flashback**

* * *

Standing next to the edge of the cliff, Sheik looked down into the river. The bridge that the Gerudo broke was fixed but Sheik didn't use it. The wind picked up and whipped the bandages that were usually on his wrists, now hanging loose, around.

The river below rushed by, the rains that came in the winter causing it to flood. Lightning flashed in his eyes as thunder rolled thought the hills, threatening a storm. Continuing to look down into the river, Sheik extracted a dagger from the top of his boot.

Tearing his eyes away from the river, he looked down at his exposed wrists. Small light colored scares ran horizontally across them. Some long, some short. Trailing the tip of his dagger across the scares, he smiled as he remembered why they were there.

Sheikah weren't supposed to show emotion. They are supposed to be "passive". No emotion was to show. That took a toll on him. Hate, anger, fear. It all built up inside of him as he followed the Hero and helped him. Later on love, friendship and caring found their way in.

Each time he passed a burnt out village or a pile of corpses it angered him. But he wasn't allowed to show it. So he took it out on himself. A little nick here or there. Once or twice a broken hand. No one knew. The Hero might have guessed when he showed up to teach him the Serenade of Water. Or maybe he thought that it was from a fight. Either way Sheik didn't care. It was the only way he could deal with everything he saw and did. How could you forget the look on a man's face when you killed him? Or on a child's when you tell them that their parents are dead or can't be found. You can't and this is how Sheik dealt with the pain and suffering that the war caused.

Smiling, Sheik drew the dagger down his wrists again. Not horizontally across but from elbow to hand. It was a deep cut. Not meant to deal with something but to end it. The first drops of blood hit the ground with the first drops of rain. Thinking, he remembered what finally drove him to just end it all.

**Walking with the Hero, he smiled. He enjoyed the time he spent with Link. They were walking out to the big old tree on the island in middle of Hyrule Lake. They both sat down under the tree and Sheik let his cowl slip down so his face was uncovered. **

**He smiled over at Link who smiled back. Link always wanted him to keep it down but Sheik wasn't allowed to. So he appeased him with the times of when it was just the two of them.**

**Sliding a little closer to Link, they started talking. Eventually the conversation turned from things such as fighting styles and battle tactics to things more personal. Link knew that Sheik liked someone but he wouldn't tell the Hero who. Like would guess and guess and guess but he never could guess right. Even if he had, Sheik wasn't sure he would tell him that he was right. He was afraid that if he did, it would send Link away. Probably for good.**

**So he wouldn't tell him. The conversation carried on for about two hours or so before Sheik broke. Getting up, he walked down to the edge of the island. Crossing his arms over his chest, he stared out over the water. He heard Link get up and come to stand next to him.**

**Putting an arm around his shoulders, Link stood next to Sheik. The smaller man leaned into the Hero's embrace, like he did when ever the Hero was trying to comfort him.**

"**So are you going to tell me or not?"**

"**If I tell you then this," he waved an arm at the two of them, "won't be the same. And I don't think that you'll want to be around me anymore."**

"**Why would that happen? You and I are friends. There is nothing you could say that wou-"**

"**I love you Link. You're the one I've fallen for. Now do you see why I didn't want to tell you?"**

Sheik drew the dagger down his wrists again as he remembered Link pulling his arm away, as he remembered leaning away so he wouldn't fall when the Hero stepped away. Which he did. And again when he remembered the terrified look on Links face before he turned and ran. Once for each memories, to drive it into his mind that this is what happened when you let emotions show. Silently, the tears came and mixed with the blood and the rain.

"Zelda I need to know where he is. I need to talk to him."

"Well Link, I don't know where he is. Last I saw of him, he was leaving here with you yesterday." Zelda stopped and put a hand on her chin, thinking. "Well when I think about it, someone did say that they saw someone walking towards Gerudo Valley. Maybe it wa" Link didn't stay long enough to let her finish.

Running out of the palace, he jumped onto Epona and took off towards Gerudo valley._ If I know him, he's going to do something drastic. I just hope I'm not too late._ Pushing Epona faster, he rushed to Gerudo Valley. Seeing someone standing near the edge, he pulled Epona up and got off.

Walking slowly, he approached Sheik. "Sheik, are you ok? I need to talk to you."

"No Link, I'm not ok. I'm farthest from it."

Coming up to stand next to him, Link looked at Sheik's face. His cowl was down, exposing a sad face and mouth. His cheeks were red as well were his eyes. Well, redder that usually, caused by the tears that still spilled out and slid down his cheeks.

"What's the matter Sheik?" Link grabbed his shoulder to turn Sheik to look at him but the lithe Sheikah pulled out of his grip. His movements seemed weak and sluggish.

Redoubling his efforts to force Sheik to look at him, Link grabbed his wrists. But it slipped out of his hand. Looking at the back of Sheik's arms, he saw that the bandages that usually concealed them were loose and blowing in the wind. Taking another look at Sheik's face, he saw that the turban that he wore was also gone. His shoulder length hair was whipping in the wind.

Reaching for his Sheik's wrists again, he saw something red dripping off of his own hands. He was appalled to find that they were covered in blood. Taking hold of both of Sheik's wrists, Link turned the smaller man towards him.

Looking at both of the exposed forearms, he saw multiple gashes running down them. "What have you done to yourself?" was all Link was able to whisper.

Sheik ripped his arms out of Link's grasp. "The only thing I can do Link. I have nothing here. No one accepts me or even acknowledges what I did. So I'm done. I don't even have you anymore. Not as a friend or as anything else." Tears fell harder as his knees began to shake.

Link pulled Sheik close to him, trying to calm him down so he could stem the flow of blood coming from the self inflicted wounds on his arms.

Sheik pushed away from link. "No! You don't get to break my heart and comfort me too! It's over. I'm done. There's nothing you can do now. I'm through with this fucking life and there is nothing that ca-"

Link shut up the flood of words coming from Sheik's mouth by press his lips to Sheik's in a frantic kiss, hopping that it would cause Sheik to change him mind.

Sheik loved the feeling of Link's lips against his own but he knew what the hero was trying to do. He was trying to convince him to reconsider. Kissing Link back for a couple seconds, he pulled away. Smiling sadly at Link, he told the Hero, "No matter how much I love this, I know it isn't true. You are just trying to change the course of events. But it won't work; I have already set my mind to do what needs to be done. And besides," Sheik held up his arms, "it's too late anyways. My body is too far gone to be saved. Sheik kissed Link again before stepping back to the edge of the cliff. My only wish," he said to Link as he looked at him over his shoulder, "is that things could have been different. Could have worked."

"No Sheik, I'm not playing. I was just scared, I didn't know that I could feel this way for another guy and it terrified me. Please Sheik." There were tears in his voice and in his eyes. "Pease Sheik, I-" Link never got to finish his desperate plea. Sheik stepped away from him and over the edge. Then he was gone from Link's life. Forever.

The "Hero" collapsed to the ground and cried, "I love you Sheik. I always loved you." The storm raged on as he cried over his stupid emotions and unwillingness to react to what he felt. In the end he was too late to save Sheik from himself. The only person he had ever truly loved and who had known him and loved him in return.

**Well it's finally done. I finally finished it. Thank my bro for pushing me to finish it cause he wanted to read it. Well as always reviews are much appreciated. Thanks and have a nice day. Or night, what ever time you are reading this =)-**


End file.
